I Would Not Change a Thing
by eclecticdinosaurs
Summary: After a failed deal in town, a woman gives Rumpelstiltskin much to think about in regards to his relationship with Belle.


I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

I like reviews when they are constructive!

* * *

><p>"Not interested." She said swiftly going back to hanging her laundry. "I love my Fentik; I would not change a thing."<p>

Rumpelstiltskin sat on a decaying stump in the middle of the peasant's lawn. This was new. Everyone he had ever offered a deal took it, seeking to escape their reality into something better. Riches, fame, power, beauty, they were done deals. He had offered this and more, but this woman had refused it.

"Your _Fentik_, is poor," He tried once more acid in his voice, "this house is falling. You barely have enough to eat and he has a limp that impedes him from doing much."

She smiled and continued to hang the laundry, erasing any creases with her soft hands.

Bewildered, he crossed his legs and rested his head on his fist. It had been age's sense he had been refused a deal, as a matter a fact, he had never been refused a deal before. He saw this as a sign of defiance from the woman's part. He studied her, and saw that even though she knew what he had said was true; she still had a spring on her step.

_Much like Belle._

He smiled, and imagined what she was up to. It was a Saturday afternoon, the sun was still out and the rain from the day before had erased all signs of clouds.

_Probably tending to the garden._ He smiled contently. How lovely she must look with all the wild flowers surrounding her. _Probably singing to them_. He imagined Belle's sweet voice dancing with the flower's fragrance in the air. He took out a handkerchief she had made him, his name embroidered in gold; tiny blue bells sown around the edges. It had taken her ages to make it, sowing it in between chores. Once he'd received it, he had understood the bandaged fingers he'd questioned her about.

"_Just think of it as a little reminder."_ She'd said as she tucked it in his leather vest.

"_Reminder?"_ He'd asked in his usual sarcastic demeanor, while a knot formed in his throat. _"Of what?"_

She had answered with a smile, and a peck on the cheek.

"I see you understand my reasons." The woman said eyeing the handkerchief, pulling Rumpelstiltskin from his reverie.

His head shot up in attention, his eyes squinting up at her. "I beg your pardon, dearie."

The woman smiled again, "What is her name?"

She laughed at the mingled fear and confusion that emerged on his face. "Fear not Dark One, for I am not a mind reader, but I know a lovers smile when I see it."

Rumpelstiltskin thanked his dark-gold sprinkled skin, fearing that without it, his blush would have embarrassed him further.

"Belle." He whispered. His cold attitude seemed to melt at the mere mention of her, something he was growing accustomed to.

"And does she love you back?" She questioned.

He opened his mouth in response, but nothing came out.

_Could she? No. Certainly not._

"I love my Fentik." She said, taking a seat next to him on the stump. "He is hardworking, loyal and he loves me. I wouldn't change a thing. Not one."

"Love." He turned to her and began in a mocking tone. "Define love for me, dearie."

"I can't." She said shrugging. "It's different for everyone."

"Right well," He got to his feet dusted himself. "if no deal will be struck, then I've nothing to do here." He walked towards the main road. "Wasted too much time already."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" The woman called from the wooden fence, "I've made my Fentik plenty of handkerchiefs as the one you hold."

He shrugged his shoulders and twirled his hands. "So…?"

"You see but you do not observe." She said shaking her head. "If she went to the trouble of making that intricate embroidery, odds are her feelings run deeper than what you think."

She walked into her cottage and closed the door, leaving Rumpelstiltskin lost in thought and on his way home.

Down the road, he met a man limping and holding a dry loaf of bread.

"Fentik? I presume?" He asked.

"Why yes, who are-?" Fentik answered kindly.

"Never mind that, just know that you are a lucky man, with a wise wife." Rumpelstiltskin pulled a gold chalice from thin air and handed it to him. The chalice was fit to feed them for many years to come. "A token of my gratitude."

He bowed, and disappeared, leaving a confused but grateful Fentik behind.

* * *

><p>He found Belle in the garden, lying under a yellowing witch hazel tree, an over sized book folded under her hands. He made his way to her silently and was surprised to find her asleep.<p>

_It's better this way._ He thought as he took a seat next to her, contemplating on whether it would be a bad idea if he lay next to her. _Would have made a fool of myself._

He took one look at Belle, and figured it would be fine to lie side by side. He fixed himself beside her, and rested on his belly, placing his chin on his crossed arms.

_What if I were human?_ He mused, _Would she consider me then?_

He remembered Fentik, and the undying love his wife had for him, even though he had nothing to offer her.

_That's not true._ He thought,_ Fentik has everything to offer her. Everything she needs._

"I have nothing to offer my Belle." He whispered solemnly to himself.

He heard a shuffling of clothes and a small voice whispered "That's not true."

Belle stared at him with her clear blue eyes and open smile. She reached for him, closing his eyes; Rumpelstiltskin let himself be led by her gentle touch.

She giggled, her soft laughter sending vibrations thorough his body.

"Open your eyes, or have my horrid features blinded you?" She chided playfully.

His eyes sprung open. "Never say that." He whispered, playing with one of her curls. "Not even in jest."

Her hands around his shoulders, she pulled him towards her. Their lips brush momentarily, before closing the space between them. The kiss was sweet and reassuring. Everything he couldn't say was transferred into the kiss, like a code, a message he hoped Belle would be able to decipher.

She broke the kiss and placed her hand on his chest, directly over the handkerchief. Belle knew it was under her hand, she had seen countless of times as Rumpelstiltskin had taken it out to study it, then placed it back in the same spot.

"When I gave you the handkerchief, I told you it was a reminder." She ran her fingers over the vest, "Can you imagine of what?"

"I've no idea." He said shaking his head.

"It's a reminder that you are still a man, a good one." She reached up for another kiss. "Also, the one I fell in love with."

"Why me?" He asked, praying that if this were a dream, he'd never wake up.

"I once told you that love is layered. A mystery to be uncovered." In one swift movement, she switched places and pinned him to the grass, "Well I want to uncover it with you."

"Even though I am a cursed man, you'd stay with me?"

"I love you. You wicked, wicked man." She giggled and went in for another kiss. "And I would not change a thing."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and pulled her for a longer kiss, making a mental note that if she ever changed her mind, he'd change for her in a heartbeat.


End file.
